Super Crisis
by DangerDodge
Summary: Super heroes and Villains band together in a battle of good and evil beginning with the destruction of a family and leading to many secrets, much caution, and even some romantic encounters for the main Character Krista.
1. Chapter 1

The twine was digging into my hands and I could feel the skin burning at my wrist, trying to loosen the rope enough to let my hands free. I decided I should treat the situation like it was real incase it was, but I was sure it was a just a dream. Several revered villains in New Metropolis had broken into my house tonight. They were the reason for my being locked up in my own room, in my own house, bound to my own desk chair. I don't think I saw all of them but Joker was there and so were Catwoman, and the Green Goblin. After thinking on it, I wondered what they were doing in New Metropolis. They hadn't taken much time securing me but they appeared focused. They most likely were looking for something specific. After the threats they made and 'jokes' about my meaningless life I doubt that I'll really ever feel safe again when Mom and Dad leave. My parents had left for an evening out for their anniversary, and I being a senior in high school could stay home by myself. Doesn't mean I'll ever want to again.

I finally managed to slip my hand through the twine and I got out of my chair. I reached for the door handle. It was locked but I knew how to get out it was MY room after all. But I stopped. Joker said if I opened it, laughing gas would set off. I had read in old comics and seen in old cartoons what it does to you, and I for sure didn't want it happening to me. I also didn't want anything bad to happen to my cat Buttons. He was in the house somewhere I can't imagine them doing anything to my cat. I began pacing in my room trying to decide what to do. I wasn't a superhero, so I couldn't go out with a bang and be heroic. I was more on the mortal, slightly frightened side.

My family was rich but in New Metropolis Lots of people were, I guess. After Lex Luthor's mysterious disappearance in 2012, there was less dominant economy in the city. There are rumors of how and why he vanished. But no matter, Luthorcorp was suddenly disbanded and employees transferred to Wayne Enterprises. My Dad is Bruce Wayne's 'right hand man' you could say, but also his Metropolis connection. I'm not treated like a rich kid though. I chose not to go to private school out of elementary for reasons I wish not to relive. I'm self sufficient in some ways but I'd rather be treated like any other kid rather than be singled out. Sometimes its difficult when you have an old mansion instead of a new Deluxette like most rich families of the day.

I don't know what these villains could possibly want specifically but I could sense they were downstairs. We didn't have any weird old relics or anything. I closed my eyes and imagined them sneaking into my dad's office. There was lots of computer technology in there maybe that's what they wanted. I wasn't sure that they were even in dad's office but I hoped they weren't. Sometimes I get a strange intuition. Then I heard bodies outside. They were quiet but you can sense when someone is right outside the door to the room you're in, the door handle rattled. I slipped over to my chair picked up the rope and held onto it with my hands behind my back. So I was in the same spot as they had left me, maintaining the advantage of being untied. The door slowly opened and then four figures dashed in and my eyes almost skyrocketed out of my head, the lights weren't on but they were unmistakable. Batman, Robin, Superman, and Spiderman were here. I exhaled in relief that they weren't the villains breaking into my house, but what were they all doing at a simple burglary? Robin ran behind my chair but I stood up.

"You untied yourself?" He asked. I nodded and stepped behind my chair. Spiderman took out 3 spheres the size of ping-pong balls. He tossed one up in the air and it halted about 6 feet up. 3 beams of light shone on the floor. Batman stepped forward rather intimidatingly. Superman was looking around the house. X-ray vision. Probably to see where the "villains" were.

"They're in the office" he said.

"Have they planted it yet?" Asked Batman, staring at me. I didn't know what he was talking about I opened my mouth to answer, but Superman answered.

"They've already started." he replied.

"Hey you need to stand in the light kid," Spiderman said to me. I never felt so insecure in my life, and in the presence of Superheroes. That shouldn't happen right? I stepped towards the light and stopped.

"We don't have time for this" Robin complained.

"My cat!" I started then I found myself rushing out of the room to go find him. Batman grabbed my arm.

"Where are your parents Krista?" he asked gruffly.

"Out" I said dashing down the hall to find Buttons. I came around the corner and saw him on the floor in the kitchen next to a bag sniffing it. I picked him up and glanced in the bag. I saw another cat black and white, like Buttons, with some catnip playing in the bag. I lifted the edge of the bag up and the cat turned its head and I saw that it was Dolly, our cat that passed away last year. Impossible. How was she here? There's no—I picked up Dolly and it was like she was really alive again. I saw she was wearing an unfamiliar collar with a giant gem on it. I went quickly trying not to drop either of them. I re-entered the room. Spiderman had another orb set up in mid air and told me again to get into the light. I stepped into one of them. I knew that if I asked one question that I would want to ask a billion, so I remained quiet. Superman was gone; Robin stepped into the beam next to me. Batman sent me a look of disapproval, and my cats were getting restless. Superman appeared.

"We took too long, they're already gone" He said. I immediately felt guilty for holding them up, I don't know what they were trying to take but obviously they succeeded. "It's a T-radon explosive. Barriers and everything. Its about to blow." He finished. I heard the garage door open and my thoughts immediately went to my parents, they must be home. I imagined them coming into the landing and taking off their coats from a wonderful evening. Spiderman, Batman, and Superman all stepped into a beam of light and there was a flash. When the light was no longer blinding I opened my eyes and saw we were across the courtyard on my neighbor's property facing my house. I set the cats down to hope that asking why we left wasn't a bothering question. My stomach started to churn. I saw the light from the landing flip on and then the light shot up around the house followed by an unforgettable 'boom'. The barriers of the bomb concentrated the explosion to just the house and shot upwards. My mouth was hanging open and the cats were running to the nearest bush to hide from the blast. I looked at them and then back at the house. That couldn't have just happened. Sure I have intuition at times, but my self doubt can be very controlling.

"Did you see the light?" Robin glanced at Batman. Batman came over to me and stared me in the eye and gripped my shoulders.

"You saw the light turn on didn't you?" My eyebrows furrowed, I nodded. "You said your parents were GONE!" he shouted at me. I blinked and it only then hit me. My parents were in the house. My eyes grew wide. When the bomb went off. Batman made a huffing noise and let go of me. He gathered the other three and the whispered in concerned tones, all except Batman who seemed angry. I ruined their rescue. If I hadn't gone to get the cats, then I could have told them mom and dad were home and they wouldn't have—I couldn't accept they were in the house. It wasn't hitting me yet. I was so confused. Villains in my home tie me up, steal something that must have been important, plant a bomb, superheroes save me, my cat, and my cat that died last year but looks like she was 3 years old again. Lastly, my parents were inside a house that just blew up. I started breathing hard and fast, I turned to reach for Dolly who was at my feet shaking, but only remember hitting the ground. My vision blurred to blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank God it was a dream. I must be in that part of my subconscious where you can analyze and replay your dreams. Both of which I'd rather pass on. On to the 'waking up' part. I opened my eyes slowly but not to my room. I closed them again maybe next time it WILL be my room. I slowly open them until I see the same setting. Undoubtedly I was in the bat cave. I rolled over to see Robin leaning against a pillar staring at me.

"Finally decided to stir have you?" He commented.

"Where are my parents?" I asked. I had to make sure they were okay. Robin looked at the ground

"There are some things I have to tell you Krista" he said stepping towards the bed I was laying on. In fact it looked a lot like a cross between a cot and an operation table. Not a friendly bed to be on. I dreaded him telling me that they really weren't alive.

"Everything really did happen didn't it?" I asked looking at the ground. My bangs fell in my face and I brushed them away, but they fell right back down.

"Well yes, but Bat told me I needed to let you in on what you might not know." He said helping me off the table. "I can answer your questions one by one, or I can tell you some things to get it over with, and then ask more questions of you have them" He crossed his arms looking at me. Just then Spiderman strolled in whistling and jumped at seeing me.

"Hey she's awake now" He said somewhat laughably.

"I'm about to fill her in" Robin said rather sternly.

"Well, then by all means take it away" He said flinging himself into a chair at a giant electronic board. He then began to read screens. Robin turned back to me. I felt a little lighter at his mood.

"So what'll it be?" he asked.

"Um, tell me then questions" I said rather absent of confidence.

"Alright. Joker, Catwoman, Green Goblin, and Brainiac are working together. They stole your fathers program that was being built for Wayne Enterprises. We don't know what they want it for yet, but they destroyed your house and your parents didn't make it out. They were unaware of our saving you, and don't know were on their tail. We don't know much so we couldn't risk being bold enough in our rescue yesterday. The Press is not to be told that Goblin set the bomb, that way they can investigate and be distracted while we take over investigating what the villains are up to. You are to stay with us and not tell anyone anything about this. Eventually you are going to be revealed as being alive, but for now you need to lay low. Any questions?" he finished expressionless, or maybe his mask just hid the expression. I piped up a little bit.

"Why are you superheroes letting me in on this? Why isn't Spiderman in New York? Why aren't you in Gotham? Where are we? Why is my dead cat now alive? Am I never allowed to see my friends again?" I started to overexert myself to the point of running out of air, so I took in a deep breath and stopped asking. Robin sighed. Spiderman wheeled around at hearing his name.

"It's kind of a code us heroes and villains have. The villains band together…so do the heroes. And since there are such a variety of villains, getting together, it's got to be something bigger than we can anticipate." Spiderman explained. One down several to go. Robin took care of the rest.

"Your cat is unexplainable but the collar she was wearing was a tracking device so she must be a part of something. We had to destroy it once we saw it otherwise whoever placed it there would have expected it to explode if there wasn't an escape." He sounded unsure about this. "So there might be a possibility that the villains already know you're alive." Robin continued.

"We're in the bat cave so we're actually in Gotham. And there's nothing really saying you can't see people but you can't tell them anything other than that you weren't in the house when it blew. And you probably aren't going to be going to school."

"I have to graduate!" I raised my voice. "Why am I so important in this?"

"Not so much important, as being under the care of Bruce Wayne now." Robin explained.

"Wait you mean—" Bruce Wayne really was Batman, the comics and movies were right. "What about the identity investigations of 2020?" I asked.

"Robin why'd you let that slip?!" Spiderman exclaimed.

"Batman said she needed to know." He shrugged. I furrowed my eyebrows and began to look at them like they were not taking the right course in action in telling me what they were. My body seemed to reject that my parents were dead at this point; it's just like they aren't where I am, not like they're actually dead. I have no house, no room, no computer, no clothes, no music, no nothing. All I have is two cats and a bunch of superheroes watching after me. I wasn't going to survuve off of jeans and my…oh my God. I was wearing a Superman t-shirt. I sighed in embarrassment. Bruce walked in, or Batman sans costume, and all was silent. My parents did mention to me that after my aunt died of lung Cancer that I was going to Bruce Wayne if anything happened to them. Bruce went to the screens, read something and came over to me.

"I take it Robin has filled you in?" He inquired. The Bruce I knew so well, or didn't actually.

"Yes, yes he did" I said nodding with a subtle smirk of annoyance. I felt so betrayed. I had known Bruce since I was who knows how old.

"Good" he replied. "Alfred will show you to your room. Then he can take you back to New Metropolis to do some utility shopping. Your cats seem to enjoy exploring their new territory." He turned to Robin and began talking to him and I saw that Alfred wandered in after Bruce did but I hadn't noticed before. He waved me over, and winked leading me to an elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

The billiards room was almost completely occupied. Catwoman had just entered with Lex Luthor on her arm. With the exception of Joker and Harley Quinn, the others in the room were dressed in common attire. Lex gave a smirk and looked to his master wing chair of which was being occupied by the Joker with Harley Quinn hanging on his neck.

"What makes you think that this chair has any discretion to its occupants?" Lex said with a grimace.

"It was asking for our gorgeous faces to join it for a drink heeehaaaaa!!!" Joker reasoned.

"Wrong!" Lex shouted immediately holding his hand in the air to calm his rage. "The chair is inanimate and therefore those sitting in it should know their place. And it's not in MY CHAIR!"

"Oh Lexy it's our first fight, you should lighten up!" He gestured to his permanent smile and obliged to Lex's wishes for him to be seated elsewhere. The room fell silent after a delicate clink of Doom's drink being set on a side table. Lex took an elegant seat and crossed his legs gesturing for Selina to sit beside him.

"I'm waiting…" Lex blurted impatiently as Brainiac stood up and produced a holographic image from his core showing a 3-D image of the chip.

"The Eedu chip was successfully confiscated and my computers are running checks and analyzing its internal structure to find our formula to morphing its command program." Brainac explained.

"Do you have an English option." Lex said rubbing his temples.

"The programming must be changed in order for it to work and do what we want instead of what it was built for." Victor sneered.

"Oh, is that all? Well you failed to mention that there was a mistake made and I want to know by who." Lex looked at Goblin.

"What." Osborn huffed with his arms crossed. "It was no mistake, I was intentionally going to blow that crummy mansion to bits" he finished smug.

"You didn't follow our burglary plan, or the kidnapping, Gobs…you had to swipe little Lexy's smile off with your fancy bombs." Joker shrugged.

"Now no one knows what went missing and I pity the fools who fail to follow that level of thinking!" Osborn said with frustration in his voice.

"I'm afraid he's right Osborn, and I don't have room in my profits for a person who isn't going to play my game with my rules. GOT IT?" Lex roared slapping a newspaper on the floor.

'_THE WAR ON TERROR TAKES ITS TOLL'_ the headline read. A large photo of the ashes of their accident laying in heap on its foundation sat below.

"DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH WAS LOST BECAUSE YOU DECIDED YOUR TOYS WERE MORE IMPORTANT?!" Lex took his seat again, and Osborn was still standing trying to get a handle on his rage. "When we need your area of expertise, we'll be in touch. In the meantime I need to finish this meeting without you here reminding me of how trustworthy I am to let idiots do my work." Lex's hand in the air ushered Osborn out of the room as he growled and glared at having been dismissed.

"One of my feline clone prototypes was left in the house no thanks to Goblin…" Selina whispered into Lex's ear.

"Victor from one rich man to another, you happen to be the one who sees the whole picture here." Lex smiled. "As men of science fashioned for power, you understand the process of elimination." He scanned those left, "Our formula for success. Stay hidden, stay anonymous. Balance out the demi-Gods by distraction. Complete our device for mass-distribution. Distribute. Rule." He raised an eyebrow and jerked his head to the side.

"When will the elimination of our counterparts ensue?" Brainiac inquired.

"Kill the Batman?" Joker gasped. "Why would anyone want that?" He said horrified.

"WE don't need to kill them, if we bring their kingdom of justice to its knees." Lex said extravagantly. "It's time us mortals took the world for those who worked for it." He finished. Victor clenched his fist with a smirk. Lex nodded to him and they both rose.

"Brainiac, I want updates on everything that happens in that lab of yours, if so much as a letter on a key has rubbed off I want to know, or I'll be taking over the project." Victor ordered. He then turned up his nose and left the room.

"I suggest you get to work. The man knows what he wants." Lex implied. "As for you" He said looking at Joker, "If you're to be our master of ceremonies, there's a lot of work you and your girlfriend have cut out for yourselves to bring you out of the Stone Age and make an icon of this clown." He said throwing a glance to Quinn.

"Don't listen to him sweet cheeks, he doesn't know what we're capable of heeehee hahaa" Joker cackled.

"Mista Jay, you're the best, Little Lutha's jaw will drop when he sees us next," Harley Quinn giggled as they left with linked arms.

"You understand that I am creating a device not only for your 'whole picture' but There is a weapon being constructed for the disabling of Superman as he will be our prominent inhibitor" Brainiac explained to Lex.

"Then our inhibitor needs to be handicapped until further notice." Lex rolled his eyes. Brainiac stared blankly at Lex for a moment then turned, leaving Selina and Lex alone.

The elevator took us up into the mansion and up several floors. When we emerged Alfred led me to the second door on the left. The ceilings weren't abnormally high but I was glad there wasn't anything pink or frilly. There was a lovely wooden-framed Queen bed with matching chest of drawers, dresser, and wardrobe. The bed was dressed with white pillows, sheets, and covers. I immediately dreaded how dirty they would become after so long. There were two windows both curtained and one had a nice seat near the floor.

"Here you are Miss Ridely, these are your quarters now and feel free to look around the mansion if you choose, and your cats have done much of that the past few days." He said smiling. I hadn't ever met Alfred but he was mighty friendly. Such a kind, old fashioned way of being polite too. Something stopped my thoughts there. Two days?

"How long was I out?" I asked somewhat distressed.

"It's been 3 days miss" He said unconcerned.

"Isn't that really bad?" I asked.

"Well I'm sure you must be quite hungry" he said smiling "but it's not much to worry about after the shock you've been through" he finished. I noticed that I really was rather hungry. I looked at Alfred, and he got the message.

"I shall prepare something for you in the kitchen you may come down for it when you feel the need. The kitchen is on the second floor." He said stepping out of the room shutting the door behind him.

I went over and sat on the bed. It was very soft but not uncomfortable. I sat there for a while thinking back to several nights ago playing it all over in my head like I was replaying a dream. I still couldn't understand why Dolly was suddenly alive. I carefully slid off my new bed as not to destroy the art of the covers. I went over to the bay window, my room was facing out into the gardens of the Wayne estate. I started to think back to the other night again trying to figure out what I could've done to save my parents, things happened so fast I was hardly able to gather all the details of what had happened to me. Like when you try to remember a dream the morning after and it takes a while to pull all the pieces together. What snapped me out of it was the knock on my door. I went to open it up and it was Bruce.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi" I said out of habit.

"The public thinks that the accident was caused by terrorists" Bruce said trying to seem comforting but not doing so well.

"Oh," I said looking at the ground. It was quiet and there was one thing that I had thought to ask. "I didn't know my parents had me written in their will to go to you…" I said casually.

"They didn't." He confirmed.

"So it was just for the fact that I was rescued?" I said a little disappointed.

"Yes."

He was so curt and wasn't telling me anything other than short cut words.

"So is that all you came to tell me?" I asked.

"Not exactly" Bruce said sounding a little human. "There are fundamental things you'll need to get on your outing today, but when you get back there are other pressing matters we need to address."

"Like what?" I said my heart sinking. "Me not going back to school?" I finished.

"That's been taken care of due to the accident. We need to set up an alternate identification for you and make it legal."

How much more inconsiderate could this man get? He's throwing these things around like it's a payment deal, swipe a card and it's done. My life is flipping upside down and I can't talk to anyone I know about it. I was getting upset at the thought that my parents were dead. Ashes on the ground somewhere. Just then Dolly and Buttons came skittering in and stopped immediately noticing this room was occupied. They rubbed against my legs and I wished that I was home. This mansion was a dream compared to ours but I began to have doubts about living here.

"So is there going to be a funeral?" I asked almost choking on the words.

"Yes, next Tuesday." He said with finality.

"And I guess I can't go to that because people will recognize me?" I implied clenching my teeth.

"You can't formally attend no," He said "But there can be arrangements made if we take care of your identity quickly."

"So I no longer get to be me? Is that what you're talking about? I have to dye my hair purple and wear contacts and make myself look like a freak for the rest of my life?" I piped up. I was getting frustrated with my lack of control in this situation.

"To an extent but there's more paperwork involved" he continued.

"They're gone." I switched gears finally "What did they take? My dad worked for you, what were you having him build for you that got them killed?" I said my voice raising. Bruce was quiet for a minute contemplating as my rage grew.

"Your father was very loyal to my company. We did the best we could. You must understand that." He said carefully. "We all ran a risk and as long as we don't loose any more lives—"

"Please stop. Don't talk about him like a computer. He was my dad." I said starting to shake. Bruce came over put his hand on my shoulder and used the other to pull my head up from the ground. I was strange being touched by him, but he let go when he saw the tears rippling down my cheeks. He let out a breath.

"If there's anything you need, Alfred will accommodate you." He said turning and heading back to the door. As he turned the handle he gave a profile glance. "Your father was a very close friend." And with that the door clicked shut behind him. I was upset, crying, hungry, tired, and the only way I could talk to anyone was if it was to my cats. I picked Buttons up and laid him on the bed next to where Dolly had already perched herself. They were perceptive to my weeping and their eyes showed concern. I curled up next to them, and permitted myself the embarrassment of a good long cry. The me, Krista Ridely, that I knew, was now dead. Officially. She died three days ago, her parents with her and after this I would only let myself deal with the rest of this without unnecessary emotion.

***

I sat on the monorail waiting for my best friend to get on at the next stop. Carrie had called me twice since I had checked my phone. When I called her she was overjoyed but she couldn't tell anyone I was still alive or living with Bruce. I couldn't take any risks. I was lucky enough Alfred let me take the rail to metropolis to meet her and shop. I told him I wouldn't say anything. Carrie lived just barely outside Metropolis and so we'd have at least a little bit of time to talk before we got into shopping and all. I wasn't big on shopping but she would keep me company and keep me focused.

The rail slowed to a stop, opening its doors and Carrie was the first to hop on. She scanned and took the seat next to me.

"You have no idea what I've been through" she exhaled "After I saw the papers, it was like My Grandpa dyeing all over again. Only you're not old enough to even expect a sudden death from." she finished.

"Well, the papers aren't supposed to know what you do right now." I whispered trying to keep her calm. The last thing I needed was for her to start crying.

"Well, that's what makes me feel all secret agent. But you failed to mention Bruce Wayne! The real deal? I remember that time you had me over for dinner while he was there. He seems a little stiff. Really hot, but stiff." She said. I knew she couldn't go on without mentioning it. But on hearing it this time, I got a little sick to my stomach. Her favorite superhero was Batman. How ironic. I got a little uneasy with her pressing questions. I sat there just listening to how scared she was that I died. I was numb. The rail stopped again and I almost didn't catch myself from flying forward in the seat.

"So Ive probably felt the entire range of human emotion by now…Krista?...Krista. Hello???" she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah" I said snapping back to reality, nodding. I could feel her acknowledge with a look of surprise that I didn't have the slightest clue what she'd said. I needed to stay in the moment or I wouldn't survive the day. I kept thinking about all the things Bruce was mentioning earlier. People came off and on the rail. The two of us were quiet. Eventually, a tall, attractive boy with dark shaggy hair boarded. We were only a few stops away from where we would get off but he was cute. He took a seat right in front of us. Carrie and I turned with glances at each other and silently squealed. Mouthing how hot he was. It was really the first time I had cracked a genuine grin.

We didn't much talk about anything after that just meaningless stuff like boys, school, and what we might buy with the couple thousand dollars I had in my pocket. I didn't intend on coming close to spending it all. I was only half heartedly involved but I was letting the old me shine through which was nice to see, but not without the dread that things won't ever be like they were. When our stop came we rose and waited to get off and as I passed the boy in the seat ahead of us, He stood clumsily dropping his wallet and bumping into my shoulder.

"Sorry" we both chimed in unison and I looked down to watch him pick up his wallet and pull out his bus pass to get off.

Carrie and I giggled after we departed from the bus. I didn't feel like myself at the present moment so I offered that we browse Promettre. It was a really hoity-toity store. Or more realistically the most expensive girly women's store I ever knew existed. I'd never been inside but lots of new things had happened to me in the last day so I decided why not this too.

"Wow," Carrie commented "I never thought I'd see the day when Krista Ridely walked into Promettre"

"Me neither" I said.

We both waltzed in arm in, linking arms. Immediately Carrie oohed and aahed at the marvelous things to be found in this high maintenance store. We wandered around; I wasn't seriously interested in anything there so I was mindlessly browsing. A crisp looking blonde woman kept hovering around me and Carrie. I figured she was suspicious of theft since she didn't look like she would ask if we needed help finding anything; and we both looked a little out of place, me more so than Carrie. I ended up looking at the large section of the store where you could buy all sorts of jewelry and decorations for your pets. Really all sorts of glamour for your pocket dogs or cats. I spotted the collars and looked to see if there were any leather ones. My cat, now cats, could only have leather ones because the knit ones always got caught on their claws. I came across a pink and black one that actually looked like the one Dolly had on when I picked her up last night. The pink jewel in the center of it was what made me think of it. When Robin said they destroyed the collar I hadn't remembered what it looked like. Thinking the one in the store might have some radar or tracking device on it I was jumping to conclusions again and I coaxed Carrie to leave the store with me.

We got outside finally after Carrie purchased a fancy pair of panties and some French kissing gum for fun. I said we should look into finding some clothes now so we made our way over to the Old Navy. That and American Eagle were really the only name brands I was willing to buy. Hollister and Stocc weren't breads I was ready to take on the persona for. I began to think that if I was going to be living with Bruce Wayne some suits would be necessary. Right before we went to the store Carrie pointed out the boy from the rail sitting outside a Starbucks.

"We should have a coffee break before we do any more shopping" she said excitedly. Knowing her she'd walk right up to him and ask him to marry her.

"He probably has a girlfriend." I said pessimistically.

"Oh common take a risk," she teased. I glanced at my watch.

"Okay but only if we're quick" I said, giving in to a smile. Sometimes, more than not I was glad to have her with me.

"There she is!" Carrie announced. That's when I realized she'd been trying to crack me from the moment we sat on the rail.


	5. Chapter 5

We ordered our classic blend Carmel frappuccinos and watched him sitting outside as we waited for our drinks to be finished. Carrie leaned in closer to me.

"When we walked in I saw his eyes they're the best color blue imaginable." Carrie sighed. I laughed at her. The two of us got our drinks and wandered back out of the Starbucks. I kept walking almost to cross the street to the Old Navy, before I noticed Carrie wasn't next to me. I turned around and I saw her taking a seat next to the boy.

"You're the guy from the rail aren't you?" I heard her say.

"Uh yep." He said casually, watching me come back over and awkwardly take a seat.

"My friend and I haven't seen you before, you new to the area?" she asked sipping her coffee.

"Yeah and her friend's name is Jessie" I said giving myself an alias. Carrie got the clue to keep me laying low. Carrie laughed.

"Well hello Jessie, I'm Jason, and I'm pleased to meet you aaaand…?"

"Carrie" Carrie said shaking his hand.

"Ah, and Carrie" He said looking complete. "I live in the area but I don't get out much, what are you two up to for the day?" he asked

"Out purchasing a wardrobe but we haven't gotten far have we Jessie?" Carrie said putting a lot of emphasis on 'Jessie'

"You could join us if you're into that sort of thing." Carrie hinted in a well attempted sexy voice. Jason raised an eyebrow and shrugged. There was a long pause of contemplation. I braced myself for Carrie's let down.

"Well it couldn't hurt to learn more about the female nature, I've nothing better to do with my day." He said.

"Excellent!" Carrie said practically jumping out of her seat and getting ready to do some intense shopping. The three of us wandered over to Old Navy first. I noticed that Jason looked at least a year older than Carrie and I but he was really cute. I wouldn't be surprised if he and Carrie were sucking each others lips off by the end of the day. She was that kind of girl. Now don't get me wrong I love boys and normally I'd be cracking jokes and being a pleasant addition to the company and all but, he seemed strange. Then again I might just have a pair of paranoid pants on today. However, after seeing that collar I felt a lot more perceptive to the things happening around me.

Shopping helped get my mind off some things but I kept thinking about having to go all the way back to Gotham City instead of just, home. To the home I now didn't have. Jason and Carrie gave good advice and critiqued well. I got lots of clothes and shoes to re-fill my need for a wardrobe. I utilized my bags too so that I'd be sure enough to be able to carry them all off the bus when the time came. Several hours later, we decided our work was done for now. I had barely spent half the money Bruce gave me, and we were all on the rail to where ever our homes were. Jason decided to stay on and just go around after we both got off.

"Well are you sure Jason? I have to go all the way to Gotham." I asked just to make sure he knew what he was doing.

"Nah its fine, Ive got a friend in Gotham I could probably stop in and say hello." He said.

"Perfect!" said Carrie. She rested her head on his shoulder. He looked confused at first but then relaxed.

Carries stop came and she got off.

"Call me!" she shouted as the rail sped off. Jason and I chuckled at her. We had gotten to know each other more throughout the day in metropolis but now I felt vulnerable. Things always change once you're alone with the guy. I stood on guard just in case even though I didn't expect him to throw anything unexpected at me. He seemed pretty genuine.

"I'm surprised you actually stuck it out with us girls. I never shop so this trip was imperative for me. I feel like my feet are going to fall off. You just passed having a high maintenance girlfriend 101." I joked.

"Oh it's nothing, I been dragged plenty of placed by my Mom…" he said lightly. Being compared to his Mom…that brought on the awkward silence, and he noticed it right away.

"So you like Superman?" he asked noticing my shirt and commenting.

"Uh, yeah you could say that." I said. "He saved me once" I added. It was true and living in metropolis and being saved by Superman wasn't uncommon. I knew a few people who were saved by him too.

"He did huh? That's pretty neat" he said interested. I was glad he didn't ask how he saved me or why I needed saving. "Superman is my favorite superhero" he said looking out the window. That actually surprised me, not many people like superman as their favorite; I guess we had something in common now. I pulled my phone out to make a call to Alfred to let him know I was about to get off the rail.

"Hello Miss Ridely" Alfred answered.

"Hi" I said. "I'm about to get off the bus I didn't know if you'd be able to pick me up or not."

"Of course Miss Ridely but I'm afraid Master Bruce has discovered your plans for the day" he said

"Oh no I hope Bru—Uncle Bruce isn't mad or anything, I told him I wouldn't be late this time" I said concerned for Jason listening.

"Is there someone with you?" Alfred asked

"Uh just a friend who wanted to make sure I got off the bus alright" I said nervously. "um can you hold on?"

"Yes miss." Alfred said. I covered the mouth piece to my phone and turned to Jason.

"Sorry about this I just needed to make sure I'd have a ride since my stop is coming up" I explained

"So does that mean your uncle is Bruce Wayne?" He said looking a little surprised

"Um not my uncle, really but—"

"I know him. He's the one I was going to visit over here" he said My eyes about popped out. " My dad worked with a long time" he finished

"Oh, my dad knew him too..." I replied feeling sad again. My eyes started to water but I blinked it away as best I could. I looked out the window and uncovered the mouth piece.


End file.
